Family Bonding
by TBorah89
Summary: Piper is having a hard time accepting her two new siblings so Phoebe suggests that they have a family day to get to know each other. It features Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Sam, and Dean.


A/N: This is just a little Supernatural/Charmed cross over I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Family Bonding

"Good morning sisters." Dean Halliwell said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen of his childhood home. He had a solid muscular build, light brown hair, and the most amazing emerald green eyes. He was the oldest brother of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell.

"Mornin' Dean." Leo Wyatt his brother-in-law said looking up from his paper. He was married to Piper, Dean's oldest sister.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning Dean?" Phoebe asked her little brother eager to get into his business like always.

Dean smiled and shook his head as he got himself a cup of coffee. He took comfort in knowing that no matter how old they got his sister would never stop prying into is personal life. "Sam and I hit the pool hall last night and we made a killing. I'm starting to think that maybe he takes after his big brother after all. " He answered her smugly.

Piper turned from the stove to frown at him but she didn't say anything about it. "I know how you get when there is beer around, how the hell did you get home last night?" she asked she hated when he took unnecessary risks with his life. It was bad enough that he risked his life being a witch he didn't need to do anything to compound that. She had been even more protective of him than usual since they lost their older sister Prue to a demon attack.

Dean looked down and studied the coffee in his cup like it held the meaning of life. He really didn't want to answer that question it would only make Piper flip her lid. "You know me I have my ways for everything." He had given her an evasive answer.

"Dean, I asked you a question I want a real answer damn it." Piper said locking eyes with him.

"Paige was kind enough to pick us up we dropped Sam by the shop before she dropped me off here. Darryl had one of his buddies drive my car home." Dean replied and he steeled himself for her reaction.

"Right, because it's fine for you to worry Phoebe and I by staying gone half the night but you can pick up the phone and call Paige who you barely know for help." Piper exploded at him.

"Like it or not she is our baby sister Piper, it's not her fault that it took us losing Prue to find out about her. And while we're at it there is something wrong when my little brother has to sleep in the back room of my shop because you've made no move to make him welcome here." Dean didn't feel like having this argument but Piper was being unreasonable. It wasn't Sam or Paige's fault that their mother had kept them hidden from them.

Phoebe sighed she wasn't used to being the buffer between Piper and Dean. They normally got along really well. Hell Piper was normally the one who had to keep her from killing Dean. "Don't you two start this again," She begged them.

"I didn't start anything that would be our turncoat little brother. He has left us high and dry lately if you haven't noticed." Piper said crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"I've really abandoned you Piper, I have been on countless demon hunts with you girls. Never mind that you have Paige who you could be teaching the ropes to. I'm perfectly fine with the fact that you're using me as a standin right now. So don't get pissy with me." Dean and Piper had the same hot temper so when they fought fireworks went off.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this but Dean gave me a key, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Sam said shyly as he made his way into the kitchen. That wasn't at all what one would expect from a guy who was six foot four. But he was really a gentle giant.

"Don't be ridiculous like I told you it's your house too, Grams left it to all of us." Dean said firmly but that comment was meant more for Piper than it was for Sam.

"Come on in and sit down we were just getting ready for breakfast." Leo tried to make him feel welcome.

"Really, I have to interrogate you since you were out with Dean last night. I can't be too careful when it comes to my brothers women might have been hitting on you for all I know." Phoebe said patting the chair next to her.

"I just came to see if I could look at the book." Sam didn't quite feel as comfortable around his new found sisters as he did his brother.

"Of course you can it's your book too, but I will not have you going around with an empty stomach." Piper told him sternly. She didn't mind Sam as much as she did Paige. That was probably because he wasn't replacing Prue in the power of three.

Dean chuckled and shook his head at her need to mother everyone. "Dude, don't argue because I'm the only one who has any hope of winning an argument with Piper. Besides that Dean Halliwell's number one rule is never demon hunt on an empty stomach."

"Last night you said it was never hook up with a woman who shared a name with food because you normally have to pay for it. Though I confess to being disturbed as to how you would know that." Sam just sounded confused and it showed in his hazel eyes.

"Dean's rules change depending on the time of day. And you don't want to know how he knows about anything having to do with women because he's probably almost been arrested for it." Piper informed him as she sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

Sam smiled his thanks to her. "Have these arrests ever had anything to do with bar brawls?" he asked highly amused.

"Don't listen to Piper, I have never actually been arrested I've just come close a couple of times. And no it has never involved a bar brawl, they know me in those bars so they know that I don't start it." Dean defended himself.

"That's why the cop that showed up last night seemed to be on a first name basis with you." Sam joked.

Dean went quiet for a moment. So Phoebe spoke up for him. "Dean is on a first name basis with most of the cops on the force because he used to be one."

"I just thought that you had always been a mechanic because you have your own shop." Sam mused he was aware that he had hit on a topic that Dean wasn't comfortable with.

"I became a cop when I was twenty-one and I've owned the shop for about two years now. I left the force two years ago when the guy who owned the shop before me passed away. He didn't have any kids so he left it to me, I've worked there for fifteen years now, I was eleven when I started hanging out down there." Dean explained going into as little detail as possible.

"That's the same place Dean found that bucket of rust that he drives." Phoebe supplied helpfully.

Dean pointed his finger at her. "We've been through this numerous times, don't talk about my baby that way woman."

"He has a problem where that car is concerned I don't think that he loves anything the way he loves that stupid car." Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"What kind of demon do you think you have?" Leo asked stopping a fight between Dean and Phoebe.

"I'm not really sure that it is a demon it's just I was scouring the obits and I found some suspicious looking deaths. I thought I might as well check them out." Sam replied.

"Sam, I really wish you wouldn't go looking for trouble. Now that you know you're a witch it's going to find you sooner or later." Piper lectured him.

"Sorry Piper, my hunter instincts are hard to ignore sometimes." Sam said with a sheepish look on his face.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't go off looking for demons alone." Piper replied firmly.

"If I can find a connection between the victims then maybe I will know what I'm dealing with." Sam retorted.

"What makes these victims stand out to you?" Leo asked he was his whitelighter too he had to make sure he didn't get himself killed.

"They are all in the prime of their life with seemingly nothing wrong with them but they just dropped dead for no apparent reason." Sam reported.

"Were there any scorch marks or any other demonic indicators?" Dean asked if only to keep the discussion off of him.

"None that anyone has been able to find. The thing is these people are perfectly fine one minute and dead the next." Sam explained.

"Leo, have you ever heard of anything like this?" Dean asked the whitelighter.

"I've got nothing on that but I could always ask the elders." Leo offered.

"We can hold off on that until I help Sammy go through the book." Dean replied.

Sam blushed all the way from his neck to the tips of his ears. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that Dean."

"Too bad I'm the older brother I can call you what I want to call you." Dean told him with a wink.

"You'd better listen to Dino he has to abide by the same rules as you do." Phoebe agreed with her little brother.

"You however have never been allowed to call me Dino, you make me sound like the fuckin' dog on the Flintstones." Dean protested.

"I'm not quite sure that Dino was a dog I'm thinking that he might have been a dinosaur." Sam said sounding unsure.

"That's it dude, you're totally Piper's brother. You were one of the smart kids in school weren't you?" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

"I guess you could say that." Sam replied with a shrug.

"Piper, this is the younger sibling that you always wanted." Dean said pointing at Sam.

Piper couldn't help the beginnings of a smile that were tugging at the corners of her mouth. "One of mom's kids other than me had to get some brains." She retorted.

"I'm glad you're happy about that. My dad about had a mental collapse when he found out I rather go to school than be a hunter." Sam informed her.

"Grams threw me out of the house when she found out I joined the Marines instead of going to school. It was not pretty and I ended up sleeping in the back room of the shop." Dean chuckled at the memory.

"You and my dad would seriously love each other then he was a Marine too." Sam informed him.

"Semper Fi!" Dean yelled out raising his fist.

"You know I just had a great idea. We should totally have a sibling day. I mean we know next to nothing about each other and it could be fun." Phoebe suggested.

"I'm fine with it as long as there are no chick flick moments planned." Dean stipulated. He tried to be a hard ass but he showed more of his emotions than he liked anyone to know.

"I don't have a problem with it as long as it is cool with Piper." Sam said with a shrug.

Piper looked unsure for a moment but a look from her sister and her husband changed her mind. "It's cool with me. I mean I can think of better things to do than spending time with Dean but he is one of my siblings."

"Don't start something with me that you won't be able to finish Piper." Dean warned her playfully.

"I started it so I damn well intend on finishing it Parker." Piper shot at him using his middle name.

"You're middle name is Parker?" Sam asked him highly amused.

"Yes, my middle name is Parker and no you are not allowed to call me that." Dean answered rolling his emerald eyes.

"I'm just going to call Paige before these two get a chance to really get into it." Phoebe offered not that she wasn't amused by the thought of her brothers getting into a fight because she was. She just didn't think that Piper would take it very well if they tore up her kitchen.

* * *

"Dean, I have to say I was not aware that I was picking a celebrity up from the bar last night." Paige joked with her big brother when she walked into the living room of the manor. Out of all of her siblings she felt the most comfortable with Dean. Which was odd considering that Sam was her twin, but they were still feeling each other out. Dean however had gone out of his way to make her feel like part of the family.

"I know now what you are speaking of right now. All I'm going to say is that Hell's Angels wannabe in there is lucky that the cops were there or he would have been dead for looking at my baby sister that way." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest and feigning innocence.

"That's what I'm talking about right there, not many people I know can just call the cops to get their car driven home." Paige pointed out to him.

"I've got connections in this town just stick with me and you'll be fine." Dean said a cocky smirk making it's way onto his handsome face.

"Paige, stay far, far away from Dean he will only get you into trouble." Piper advised her baby sister. She had promised Phoebe that she would be nice for the day so she was working on it.

"I don't know, it seems to me that Dean knows how to have a good time and I'm into having a good time right now." Paige said pretending to think it over.

"Let's get down to the real reason that we're all here this morning. It comes down to this we're siblings and we hardly know anything about each other. Well that is about to change." Phoebe announced. She was sitting on the couch with Sam and she had been about to talk his ear off before Paige showed up.

"Give it a rest Nancy Drew, you just want to dig into their business let's call this what it is." Dean joked sticking his tongue out at his older sister.

"Spare me TJ Hooker you're the cop in the family you have no room to talk about anyone else." Phoebe shot back at him.

Paige got a confused look on her face. "Wait a minute you're The Dean Halliwell?" she asked him.

Dean gave her a sheepish smile. "The one and only, though I should tell you half the shit you hear about me isn't true."

"Don't be modest you were only one of the best cops on the force until you resigned. Which was a boneheaded move if you ask me you were really going places." Paige corrected him. She didn't know that he hated talking about being a cop.

"Alright Paige, have a seat I'm about to tell you and Sammy my sob story since that is why we're here." Dean said gesturing for his little sister to sit in the chair across from him.

Piper sat down next to Dean and took his hand in hers. "It'll be ok Dean, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." She assured him.

Dean shook his head and gave her a weak smile. "No, I need to do this talking about it is good for me. Besides that Paige and Sam need to know the truth before they hear it from someone else." He stated firmly.

"I'm here if you need me kiddo." Piper promised him.

"I left the force because my partner was killed in the line of duty one night. We had got called out to investigate a group of guys standing around on a street corner they were drug dealers that much was obvious when we pulled up. As soon as we walked up to them one of them opened fire that was the shot that killed my partner. I called in for backup and went chasing after two of the guys. I got off a shot and wounded one of the guys but the other one kept going. He ended up shooting me and well I killed him. Internal affairs however didn't believe my story they accused me of being in with the drug dealers and all kinds of stupid shit. They put me on administrative leave while they sorted the mess out. I was eventually cleared but I didn't have the heart to go back not after I lost my partner. To make matters worse some of the guys didn't believe I was innocent. So that is why I run the shop now." Dean explained his voice wavering towards the end.

"I'm sorry that I brought it up." Paige apologized to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for you didn't know. Prue was pissed that I just resigned she said that I needed to fight and prove to them that I was a good cop but I just didn't see the point. Anyway now you guys know something about me." Dean said putting up a bravado.

Sam looked at his feet and then he brought his eyes back up to face his siblings. "In the interests of full disclosure I lied earlier. I didn't come here because I wanted to look for a demon I came here because I'm lonely and I wanted to be with you guys." He admitted.

"Shit, that's alright Sammy you don't have to make up an excuse to come over here it's your house too. That goes double for you Paige." Dean told his younger siblings. He had really taken to being a big brother.

"Dean's right, you're both welcome here anytime you want to come over." Piper spoke up giving them both a genuine smile.

"Your turn Sammy, tells us about yourself." Phoebe ordered her littlest brother.

"There's not much to tell. I was raised hunting demons with manmade weapons. I always thought that witches were people who had made a pact with a demon to get what they wanted. I had no idea that we could be born with powers. I finished four years at Stanford and I was going to be a lawyer but things happened and I didn't end up making it to law school yet." Sam said giving them a brief history.

Paige took that as her cue to go next. "I was raised as an only child so it's going to take me a while to get used to having siblings. My parents died when I was still in high school. I was a little bit of a partier but I turned it around and got myself into college and I became a social worker."

"You're going to be great at it Paige, believe it or not back when I was still a cop you worked a few of the same cases that I did. Fuck I actually thought about hitting on you that was before I knew you were my sister." Dean joked.

"Dean, that is disgusting even for you." Phoebe rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I didn't know that she was my baby sister give a guy a break Pheebs." Dean protested.

"As you can see Dean and Phoebe fight like that all the time. When I wasn't playing buffer to Prue and Phoebe I was playing buffer to Phoebe and Dean. But don't let the two of them put their heads together trouble will follow soon after." Piper warned the younger two.

"I don't know what you, Prue, and Grams expected Pheebs and I are only ten months apart." Dean defended himself.

"Really we're basically twins." Phoebe agreed with him.

"See what I mean?" Piper asked dryly.

"So I've got to ask who was the bigger trouble maker Dean or Phoebe?" Sam asked Piper.

"Phoebe hands down, Dean was actually a good kid. He just gave Grams gray hairs because he got hurt all the time." Piper replied.

"Which one of them is the bigger flirt? I've seen Dean in action but Phoebe looks like she could give him a run for his money." Paige asked with a smirk.

"That one is a tie I can't even begin to pick a winner for that. Though Dean has been smooth talking girls since he was five." Piper laughed.

"What can I say? I was born with a gift." Dean replied in his usual cocky manner.

"Sammy, how old were you when you had your first kiss?" Phoebe asked getting into the stuff she really wanted to know.

Sam blushed and looked at Dean. "Hey, don't look at me I told you that the girl was a pill." Dean reminded him laughing.

"I was fifteen." Sam replied a tad big embarrassed.

Dean and Phoebe shared a look. "He is totally your brother Piper." They said in unison.

"Some of us are just late bloomers." Piper defended her and Sam.

"That's what Grams told you so you didn't feel bad about yourself." Phoebe pointed out to her gently.

They went on like that for a few more hours. They all learned new things about each other and Piper seemed to really be warming up to both Paige and Sam. It was good for them to have a normal family day and forget about all their problems for a little while.


End file.
